Kai
Kai (カイ) is the President and Founder of the Belief Club. He's the main antagonist in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club and the primary main antagonist of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and the creator of the Doki Doki Virus. Personality Kai has been described to be the definition of evil and he is the type of person who hates defeat and loves victory. As a high school student, Kai is just a normal, hardworking student; one of the school's top students along with Koji and Koshiro. He is also quite sly and cunning, but not as cunning as Koshiro. While he can be shown to be neutral or occasionally caring on the outside of his personality as a high school student, Kai was always evil on the inside, but he couldn't really show his true self to anyone as a casual high school student. When the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram was launched, everything changed for Kai. When Koji granted Kai Club Administrative Privilege to Kai's Belief Club, believing Kai won't do any harm, Kai used his abilities to his advantage, especially when his Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club video game took into effect in his world. Even if his game were to mentally force him into being a mad torturer, Kai was actually being himself, being a proud torturer like his father. At the start of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club, while Kai was acting innocent with all of his Belief Club, he was waiting for the big opportunity to make his massive sinister reveal. Kai was happy and ecstatic being a mass torturer for his club game whether if he was forced to be one or not and he used the opportunity he has and devised a plan for world domination, something he childishly dreamed of as a kid. Normally, the game wouldn't allow Kai to mentally go that far but Kai was one of the few individuals who successfully bypassed the mental system of the Club Hub Worlds superprogram. The one thing Kai was afraid of during this time was his cousin Koji, who could strip away his Club Administrative Privilege at any time. Kai is a very caring person and he thinks through a lot of situations very carefully before launching them. Once he managed to get his cousin Koji out of the way, Kai became thrilled that he is able to progress through his dreams and ambition. However, he was still concerned about the Sentinels, including Principal Dan Takashima and the Cyber Security Force. He almost felt a sense of defeat when they tried to detain him but when Kai won, he knew nothing could stand in his way and continued his evil dreams and ambitions, torturing his fellow club members while building up an army to conqueror worlds. History Kai was one of the top students of Doki Doki High School along with Koshiro and Kai. However, Kai was getting bored of life. One day, he saw top secret notes his cousin Koji has written in a notebook while Koji was away, notes that Koji plans to turn Doki Doki High into a digital world and give each school club a digital pocket dimension for entertainment. This got Kai the idea of forming his own school club. At first, Kai wanted to make a Computer Club. However, the school didn't have the funds for new computers. Then he wanted to make an Occult Club and be like his father, but the name sounded too dark for the school prinicipal. However, Principal Dan Takashima did accept Kai's third application for a religious club called Belief Club, where religious clubmates can tell their perspectives in life without discrimination. Kai had a classmate named Isshin who was interested in this idea and Kai made him his vice president. Kai recruited several club members who were interested in the idea of his club, including two unnamed girls (unnamed for now), Akida, Takeru, Erika (after being banned from the Cooking Club), and an unnamed boy. Many days after days, While most of the Belief Club members were having fun with little-to-no arguments on each others' religions, Kai was getting bored and he was thinking of either disbanding the club he created or give the club to Isshin, becoming impatient if Kai's cousin Koji was going to do anything about his notes. Suddenly, the world started to feel different around Kai. He realized that Koji finally did something and Kai's Belief Club became part of the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds project. At some point, the Gaming Club President Koji called in a meeting with other Club Presidents who were confused about what was going on and he explained his project to the active Club Presidents at the time including Kai. At some point during the meeting, Kai had to "use the restroom" but used some of his time to study the Gaming Club's Hub World and such. More to be written later... Powers & Abilities * Club Administrative Privilege (expert-level user) * Dimension Breacher (dimensionbreacher.app) * Doki Doki Virus (ddvirus.app) ** DDViral Parasite ** DDViral Specter *** DDViral Specter ** DDViral Swarm ** Doki Doki Virus Fever *** Deviranger Virus Fever ** Controlling Infected characters *** Limited control over infected club presidents ** VirusBeast ** VirusReaper ** TeraKaimera * Kaiser Virus - At the end of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, it is revealed that Kai backed up his brain data into the digital world as a Viral Datanoid Avatar. This digital viral entity of Kai is known as the Kaiser Virus who plans on continuing his ambitions for multiversal domination. * Torture Curse Mark - Kai gave each of his club members a "curse mark" on their body that has the symbol of the Belief Club. Kai is able to observe his club members even in alternate dimensions through this curse mark and if any (former) Belief Club member were to say or expose anything related to the Belief Club's hub world, the mark will activate and give painful shocks to the gossiper's body. If the curse mark is removed within the Belief Club's hub world, it can respawn somewhere else on the victim's body, usually the neck or head, somewhere more vital, just in case if they try to remove the mark by slicing off their skin. However, if the curse mark is removed outside the Belief Club's hub world, Kai can't re-add his curse mark to them while they are outside the Belief Club hub world or while they are no longer treated as Belief Club members. Trivia * Kai's name is short for Kaiser, which is German for "Emperor". His name in Japanese when written as 怪, means "mysterious", "strange", or "phantom". Category:Belief Club members Category:Club Presidents Category:Club Founders Category:Kai's and Koji's family